


Whispers of my heart

by oceandolfin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceandolfin/pseuds/oceandolfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shunned by his family and seduced by a gangster, Ron Weasley's life is in doldrums. If he has to break away from his charming but dangerous boyfriend Blaise Zabini, he has to listen to whispers of his heart. But why is he getting drawn towards no nonsense cop Harry Potter who has some dark secrets of his own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To be or not to be

"So you were his bitch", drawled the blonde man sitting before him .

"I thought I was in love", he replied quietly.

"Don't we all", sneered the man, "Let's see, a poor bartender picked up by a rich guy, of course you were in love. But the point is why you here, sitting in front of us, instead of being in lap of your so called lover?"

"Ok Malfoy, I will take it from here", said the voice behind him. He turned and saw a man of medium stature with black unkempt hair and eyes so green that they reminded him of his long lost childhood, of apple orchards, of cricket fields, of his family. He closed his eyes, it still stung even after so many years.

"I didn't know that he was doing illegal stuff. I thought his family was rich."

"It took you one year to realise that! How more of an idiot can one be!", mocked the blonde whom green eyed man had addressed as Malfoy.

"So, do you have any evidence of any shady dealings of Zabini", questioned the man with green eyes.

"No", he blushed. He had no evidence against Blaise Zabini ,his lover, who, he had realised, was some mafia man. And here he was betraying his lover, before these two detectives, armed with nothing to substantiate his statements. Maybe he really was an idiot.

"I know he used to talk very frequently to man called Riddle".

"Riddle ... Tom Riddle", said the green eyed man who was now looking at him so intensely that it unnerved him.

Zabini told me that Riddle was his business client .  

_Who is this Riddle, Blaise?_

_"Ronnie sweetheart he is a client. How come my red is interested in him._

_Isn't his name little weird._

_Oh Ronnie as long as he brings me money who cares about his fucking name._

 "So Mr. Ronald Weasley, did you ever meet this Tom Riddle during your association with Blaise Zabini", green eyed man asked him.

"Oh come on, Potter, Riddle is so elusive he is hardly likely to meet someone' s boy toy" sneered Malfoy.

"Did you, Mr Weasley?", green eyed man Potter, repeated again his voice as hard as steel.

"No, Sir", he spluttered.

"Then you are not much help to us. We already know Blaise Zabini is right hand man of Tom Riddle but we need concrete proof ", Detective Potter concluded with a little disappointment in his voice. 

It was stupid of him to come. Blonde cop was so arrogant and disdainful, as if he was a bug or dirt under his shoe. And the other cop, Potter, had dismissed him so casually. If Zabini got even a whiff of what he was doing behind his back, nobody would even come to claim his body. His family had disowned him ages ago. He felt as helpless as the time he had left his home

_How could you do this to your own sister?_

_Mom, please believe me. I did not do anything. He came onto me._

_Oh shut up Ron, Zacharis and I are dating for past six months. What are you going to do next perve on your brothers now?_

_He came on to me Ginny,I swear._

_I do not understand this perversion but I know it's affecting my family ,Ron._

_Am I not part of this family,Dad._

_No you are not, you are freak, Ron. Brothers don’t do what you did to me. They don’t hit on their sisters’s boyfriend. Just go away. I hate you with all my heart. Nobody loves you, you faggot._

He had ran away from his house that day. He went to London. He was seventeen, scared ,hungry and alone with little money in his pocket . He was sixth son of a large poor family. Nothing he had ever done was good enough. His being gay was final abomination to his family . His first job was washing dishes in a pub. The pub owner had taken pity on him and given him a place to stay. He still remembered those initial days of relentless hunger, endless crying in night, dreaming of his mother's cooking, teasing little Ginny and wrestling around with his big brothers. He had not seen his family since, except once when his brother Percy had come to bar he had started to tend, but then his brother, in his fancy clothes, had pretended not to recognise him.  

"Wait, Weasley, are you still with Zabini ?" He turned and saw Detective Potter looking at him with a little sympathy in his eyes. He did not why he was drawn to those eyes and intense aura around that man.

"Yes, I came straight here when I accidentally overheard him talking to Riddle about some drug deal gone bad. Zabini has two henchmen sir, Crabbe and Goyle . He told me they are his bodyguards but now I think they do his dirty work. Believe me sir, I did not know of it all till today. He does not look like that sort. He is kind of cool fashionable guy with great taste in all the things except maybe men. You may think of me as an idiot or a fool but I am no liar."  

"I believe you, Weasley here is my number. Call me if you get any dope on Zabini or Riddle or if you need any help" .

"Oh.. Thank you, sir" he replied touched by sincerity in the man's voice. Nobody in the world had ever said "I believe you" to him, not even his own parents . God, he was still as pathetic as when he had met Blaise Zabini for the very first time.  

_So Red, what do you have there for me?_

_Whatever you want, sir..We do have vintage stuff. Single malt, very smooth_

_I would rather have something fresh..red hair, blue eyes , delicious freckles and yeah that cute blush._

Now he had nowhere to go. Zabini had told him that he was going away on some business trip for few days. This was his golden opportunity to run away to some place so remote that Zabini would never find him. Nobody was going to miss him in London. After five years in London ,time had again come for him to leave everything behind.He wondered how many times in his life he had to start all over again. 

"Hello, there Ronnie boy. What the fuck you think you are doing ? "


	2. In love with a stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter..... Third one is coming soon

"Hello there, Ronnie boy. What the fuck you think you are doing?"  
Ron turned and came face to face with Vincent Crabbe, one of the Zabini's henchmen. He had no idea that Zabini could have him followed by his troll bodyguard. "Nothing", he stammered, "I was just wandering. Missing Blaise, you know. He never tells me when he will be coming back and I wait like a fool but this time it’s our anniversary, I had such great plans. Do you know when I might see his face? He always takes Gregory with him on his overseas trip, haven't you noticed, Vincent". Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were always competitive with each other regarding their service to Blaise. By talking about Gregory he could divert Vincent’s attention away from him so he plied on, "This Riddle guy sounds dangerous. Blaise is gone with Gregory. I think Gregory has more muscle but he is not as quick in his mind as you. Just my observation. He always leaves you with me as if he means you to be babysitting me instead of going on important buisness trips."  
"No, he takes me too. I saved him from danger once. Where was Mr. Bodybuilder Gregory then?" Crabbe grunted.  
"Of course, Blaise told me about that. He sounded so grateful when he told me that story", he lied.  
"Anyway, what are you doing in this part of city? You were gone a long time", Crabbe questioned suspiciously.  
"I was planning a surprise for Blaise hence the secrecy. I cannot tell you the plan because then I will have to kill you", he joked, praying that the Neanderthal standing before him buys his flimsy excuse. He knew both Vincent and Crabbe abhorred their boss’s relationship with him and distrusted him very much.  
" No need for any surprise. Boss is coming today for your fucking anniversary", he said in disgust.  
"Oh really", he cooed, "isn't he the sweetest lover in the whole world. I cannot believe my luck sometimes."  
Now he could not run away. What was he going to do now? Why Blasie was coming so unexpectedly? Did his lover suspect him? Had the deal with Riddle not come through? He had the phone number of Detective Potter in case of emergency. Somehow the image of intense eyes and serious demeanor of the man reassured him as he mentally prepared to meet his boyfriend to celebrate the anniversary of his moving in with him.  
   
 _Hey, Red, I have a surprise for you._  
 _What is it? Blaise, please do not give me expensive presents. I have told you so many times._  
 _Cmon, let me spoil you a little, sweetheart. Here is your gift._  
 _Keys?_  
 _Yeah, my little Red, you are moving in with me. No way is my boyfriend living in this shovel of room. So pack your bags, Ronnie we are living together and I have plans of doing some real naughty things to you._  
   
   
He was so happy that day. It was after so much time that he had felt loved and accepted. He readily left his tiny one room apartment and moved in with Blaise. He had been so deliriously in love that he never for once cared what his boyfriend actually did. He had given Blaise his heart, soul and body. He was an average and ordinary son in family of overachievers. He had grappled with low self-esteem all his adolescent life. And then, Blaise Zabini sauntered into his life, with his amorous ways, countless gifts, free flowing love, and attention and won him over. Blaise had given him a sense of self-worth. So drunk was he on his happiness that he believed every lie of Blaise. He believed when Blaise told him that he belonged to a rich Italian family having chain of hotels all over Europe. What did he, a penniless bartender, know about money and business? But the guns in closets, frequent telephonic conversations with some guy named Riddle about deals and paybacks and that attack on Blaise, which he was told was due to some business rivalry, did make him suspect of some wrong doing. But Blaise with his smooth talking had always convinced him. He deserved disgust of Malfoy for being such a gullible fool. He had accepted gifts from Blaise brought from illegal money. He had slept with and accepted caresses from man who had blood of innocent people in his hands. He had loved a monster. He had failed his family and now he had failed in love too.  
   
   
"Penny for your thoughts, sweetheart. I have never seen my Red so serious. What's the matter, darling?"  
Blaise Zabini was standing before him with his irresistible smile. There was a time when he would feel himself melting completely at that smile. Now a cold shiver passed through him as he embraced his boyfriend.  
"Everything okay, Ronnie?" Blaise muttered in his ears.  
"Yeah. Just reminiscing about the year gone by."  
"Aww..such a romantic. Let’s toast to many more years of togetherness. I cancelled all my appointments to celebrate today with you, honey. So cheer up and dress up really nice because we are going out and no serious thoughts. Cmon give me your delicious kisses"  
   
As he kissed his lover, he realized that he could not bear his touch anymore.  
He had to turn Blaise to authorities. He needed to have some evidence against him. He thought of Blaise's phone. If he stole the damn phone and handed it over to Potter? It certainly would contain some information against Blaise and Riddle. He prayed that Crabbe had not seen with him with the police. He had to act quick and fast. If Blaise got suspicious of him, he shuddered to think what will happen.


	3. Devil and the dark sea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting murkier for poor Ron....

"Where are we going, Blaise?"

  
The place was unfamiliar to him. It was old manor style building with large windows and imposing door. He felt like a cow going for slaughter.  
"Remember Ronnie, how you are always pestering me about Riddle. Today you are going to meet him. Sounds fun right?"

He felt ground slipping under his feet. Why Blaise wanted him to meet Riddle? Did Blaise know about his secret rendezvous with cops? But Blaise had given him no such signals since his arrival from his trip. He was his usual charming self in fact he was more loving than usual touching and caressing him at every chance. He would be very careful he promised himself.

"Is Riddle a Lord or something? This place looks like a fucking palace" he asked as innocently as he could.  
"Ooh... He is definitely the master of what he surveys darling." Blaise chuckled, "A very important person in my business. Let me tell you, he is quite a ruthless man. So you better behave, babe."  
"If he is that bad, why do you have to do business with him? Surely there are other important people in this town" he asked. The more he was getting to know about this dangerous man, more curious he was becoming. He remembered Malfoy calling Riddle elusive and now he was going to be face to face with man himself.  
"How sweet of you to show concern, Ronnie. What will I do without you?  
Don't worry sweetheart, your boyfriend knows what he is doing?".  
"I know that, darling. I  just worry that's all especially after your injury".

_What happened, Blaise? You are bleeding! Are you okay? Why are you not at the hospital? Are you crazy?_   
_Calm down Ron. Stop being a drama queen. It was just a minor skirmish. I am okay. It’s nothing serious, promise._

_Where were your two troll of bodyguards?  Where were they when it happened? Please tell me what happened, Blaise?_

_I have sent Crabbe and Goyle to finish some business of mine. You know, it was just a deal gone bad. I was trying to buy some hotel I and other rival party was sour loser. I am fine, darling._

_What kind of person tries to kill someone over some fucking hotel business!_

_Clearly, a lunatic man, Ronnie. Come to me, sweetheart .I do not need some fucking hospital what I need is tender loving care from my boyfriend._  
 _You are impossible, Blaise. Mind you I am going to have few words with those two hulks._ _  
Of course, sweetheart. I promise I will be careful._

"Don't worry. Believe me good days are ahead of us", Blaise winked.  
He laughed internally at irony of Blaise's statement as he entered the eerie house with Blaise in his arms. There was a dimly lit hall with antique furniture casting dangerous shadows on walls reminding him of gothic stories his sister used to read. A small group of people was in the centre sitting. All the eyes turned to them as they entered the hall.  
"Isn't it Zabini, our Italian stud with his arm candy", sneered a man with scars in his pock marked face making it grotesque.  
"Keep your ugly mouth shut, Greyback. This is Ron Weasley, my partner and boyfriend. Where is the boss?"  
Greyback bristled at the insult and answered "Boss is in study waiting for you."  
"Ronnie, will you wait for me outside. Peter will you get something for Ron here", Blaise addressed a short and fat man and went in direction of the study leaving him alone.  
"What will you have Ron?” man called Peter asked him in his squeaky voice.  
"Just plain water will do sir". He replied politely as he observed strangers around him. There were three other men besides Peter and Greyback. Two had black hair with square jaws and similar features and it looked like they were brothers. Third one had dirty blonde hair and a face without any expressions. He seemed like a man who could kill anybody without scruple.  
"So, how did you meet Zabini, Ginger", asked Greyback.  
"I met him in a bar where I was working as bartender” he answered.  
"Of all the bars in London you had to work at the one where I never went for a pint. Otherwise, I would never have missed you Ginger. I have special weakness of redheads, you know" leered Greyback with dirty grin making Ron extremely uncomfortable.  
"Leave the boy alone, Greyback", older looking brother admonished Greyback.  
"Why Lestrange, started playing for opposite team have ya? Bella not satisfying your needs" mocked Greyback.  
"What the fuck did you just say, you mongrel. If I were you Greyback, I would be very careful before I open my goddamn mouth, especially after your latest stunt. Boss is not happy and you know him, right?"  
The atmosphere of the room was now charged with sudden tension. Greyback and Lestrange were eyeing each other dangerously like rabid dogs. He did not know what to do and where to go. Blaise had not yet returned so he asked Peter to show him the rest room.  
As he meandered through confusing hallways he could not believe what had he gotten into. These people he had just met were not only dangerous but looked like insane psychopaths. How Blaise worked with them? Even though Blaise seemed to be part of this gang yet he was different. Blaise had never mistreated him or leered at him or became angry or abusive without any reason. He was always a perfect gentleman.  In fact, if he had never overheard that ominous phone call, he would have continued trusting him blindly.

_It was Dolohov's fault, Mr Riddle. But I will rectify the mistake as soon as possible. One of my trusted men is already underway to clean up the mess. Nobody would ever find where Perkins disappeared. My men are expert, believe me._   
_You should trust me more, Sir. You know he is a sadist beast without an iota of brain. He knows how to intimidate people. He has no other tactics. No doubt the plan was bound to fail. Give me charge of next deal. I will not fail you, sir. I have a concrete plan for it._   
_I will come and meet you tomorrow. I am hanging up now......_   
_.......Ronnie, where are you. I have to go urgently now for some crisis at work. I will call you when I am coming back. Goyle will stay to look after you. Bye sweetheart._

It was the newspaper headline of Dolohov's arrest and disappearance of William Perkins of Narcotics Department that made him join all the dots. He had woken up from his rose tinted dreams into this fucking nightmare. He had panicked and done the first thing his shocked brains had told him to do. He wondered if his stupid impulsive decisions would be the cause of his ruin. He had gone straight to the cops with newspaper in his hands like some fucking retard.

_I have some information regarding Mr William Perkins' disappearance, Sir._   
_Really...what information do you have Mister?_   
_It has something to do with a man called Blaise Zabini._   
_And how do you know Zabini? Who are you?_   
_I am Ron Weasley, sir. I used to be a bartender at Tom's. But for past one year I am living together with Blaise Zabini. He is my boyfriend sir._   
_So you were his bitch._

Of course the cops knew about all that fucking shit. All they needed was evidence and his half heard conversation was not enough. Now he was in cops’ radar too. What a bloody mess and now he was in Tom Riddle's house, the lynchpin of this dirty business. So elusive that according to the cops very few people had seen him.

"Ron, where are you roaming? Come I want you to meet Mr Tom Riddle".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I have made things clear regarding Ron's reasons. He is a bit impulsive and does not think things through.  
> Chapter 4 ....we meet the man who must not be named...


	4. The mirror has two faces

"Ron, where are you roaming about? Come I want you to meet Mr Tom Riddle", he heard the voice of Blaise calling him, shaking him out of his morbid thoughts. How he wished he could turn the time back and be that young bartender serving drinks in Tom's bar.

_Look, you are young. Think things over before doing anything rash, Ron. My advice is go back to your home, boy. Talk to your parents. Things are never as bad as they seem. But if you are still so adamant, you can wash dishes in the kitchen and learn to tend the bar._

_Thank you, Mr Tom. I promise I will work hard. You will never be disappointed with me._

_I like your honesty lad. You can take the room upstairs as your living quarters. But be careful. This city is like a predator waiting in shadows, it snatches up the innocents. I have seen so many lads your age going bad way, getting lost in maze of drugs, petty crimes and whatnot. So always be vigilant boy, promise me that._

He had kept his promise to old Tom. He had learned the ropes of the trade and worked hard from morning till late night. He had kept his eyes open and ears alert. He had avoided people soliciting him for drugs, money or sex. He had lived like a fucking hermit and he had been just twenty years old. He really had kept his promise until he had met one Blaise Zabini with his irrepressible charm. Blaise had burnt down the wall he had built around himself and here he was, standing before the namesake of the man who had shown him so much kindness, given him a place to stay, bread to eat and warned him of dangers of this city.

"Mr Tom Riddle, I present Ron, my sweetheart."

There was something sinister about the tall imposing man standing before him. He could not tell whether it was his commanding presence or his strange eyes. They were almost red in colour like the devil himself. He looked like a man who knew what he wanted and would do anything to get it. Unlike unpredictable insanity of Greyback, Tom Riddle's eyes held in them a threat of well intentional cruelty and enjoyment of it. Apart from his menacing eyes, he was otherwise a handsome man dressed in impeccable fashionable suit.

The man extended his hands and greeted him "Such a pleasure to finally meet you, Ron".

Ron felt like a bug under a microscope as Tom Riddle looked at him. He shook the man's hands and stuttered nervously, "Thank you sir, the pleasure is all mine."

The man's touch was as chilly as his voice. Ron controlled his instincts to run away as fast as possible. Everything about the man screamed of danger in bold neon sign.

"You were absolutely right about him, Zabini. He is perfect", laughed Tom Riddle, “Come with me, Ron, let’s meet other guests and get the party started."

Ron wondered why Blaise would tell Riddle about him and in what ways was he perfect. Did they know about stupid thing he had done that morning and waiting to kill him as a toast to the party? They seemed like people who would thoroughly enjoy torturing innocent people or was it his overactive imagination?

The entry of Tom Riddle into the hall had an electrifying effect. Even Fenrir Greyback, who was like a ticking human time bomb, was subdued by the man's presence. With a single nod of his head, Tom Riddle silenced the on-going fight between Lestrange and Greyback. Seeing Blaise sitting so comfortably and being chummy with these hardened men, was a revelation to him. Blaise was always reluctant to talk about his family, so Ron always assumed Blaise’s estrangement from them was due to their disapproval of his being gay. Everything he thought he knew about Blaise was fucking illusions and lies.

_Blaise, you never talk to me about your family?_

_Ronnie, there is nothing to talk about. We are an old Italian family with hotel business all over the world. I am taking care of this side of continent and I love this city especially it’s people. I have a special weakness for cute redheads._

_Why can't you be serious for once? What about your brothers and sisters? Not everyone has an entire army for siblings like you, sweetheart. So many brothers and sister and yet nobody took a stand for you. Thank God, I am the only child._

_They are not bad, just set in their old ways._

_Ronnie, you are such a baby. What about that brother whom you saw you at Tom's? He ignored you. You know Ronnie, you are too naive and kind-hearted and trusting. People take advantage of such people all the time._

_Are you taking advantage of me too, Blaise?_

_Even if I am, you will never know that. Ronnie, won't you?_

_I do not know but I have full faith in you._

_Darling, I will never disappoint you. You can leave me the moment you start doubting me or my feelings for you._

_You are such a smooth talker. Where did you learn to win over poor bartenders with your honey tongue?_

_I was born with it, babe. Let me show you other talents of my honey tongue._

_You are impossible, Blaise. Never change._

_I never will. I promise._

"Are you okay, darling? You are looking so forlorn since the morning" Blaise asked with a concerned voice. They had returned from the party. "I know you wanted something private to celebrate our anniversary", Blaise continued taking off his shirt, "But it was an urgent business matter." He embraced Ron and kissed him softly on his lips and nuzzled his neck muttering "Sorry."

May be Blaise really did not know about the betrayal Ron wondered. Those two hours, spent in the party, were the most nerve-racking experience of his life. The fear was so overwhelming. He had imagined that each word or gesture of Tom Riddle was meant for him. The anticipation of what would happen next had him breaking into cold sweats. But to his surprise, the meeting had ended normally and he was alive and unhurt.

"Back to the earth, Ronnie, I am trying to make up for disappointing you today. I want to make you feel so good that you are going to scream my name to heavens" Blaise whispered in his ears, caressing his body.

Ron found himself responding to his touch. Wasn't it few hours ago, he was shuddering at the thoughts of Blaise's hands on his body? Wasn’t he childishly planning to steal Blaise's phone? As Blaise undressed him and laid him down on their bed, kissing every part of his body, he could not help moaning and asking for more. When had he become such a whore? Why was he still melting at his lover’s touch even after seeing the side of Blaise he had always suspected? Had the charms of the city had finally robbed him of his innocence? After tasting forbidden fruit of wealth, luxury and passionate touches of Blaise, could he go back and be that poor and lonely waiter he once was? As he drifted into the sleep in the arms of Blaise he dreamt of green eyes. He had seen those green eyes somewhere and something inside him told him if he followed those green eyes everything would be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misfortunes of Ron are not over yet...what about Blaise's feelings for him ...are they true or not...why Tom Riddle thinks that Ron is perfect...next chapter coming soon.


	5. When the other shoe drops

Chapter 5

Ron Weasley looked furtively at the tightly wrapped package lying on the table. It had been a week since he had accidentally discovered dangerous secret of his boyfriend. He had been passing these past days in a state of daze. Blaise still acted like he was unaware of Ron's betrayal. In fact he was more attentive and fussy about Ron than usual showering him with gifts and making love with him passionately every night.

"Ronnie, where are you? Did Goyle deliver this package just now? Why did not you tell me, sweetie? What has happened to you this week? You look so lost. Is everything okay?"

Blaise's voice brought him back to reality. He was looking at Ron with genuine concern. There was no way he could fake that, Ron wondered. He was having conflicted feelings towards Blaise. In spite of knowing that Blaise was a criminal and possibly a murderer, he could not help wanting to melt in Blaise's arms when he looked at Ron like that. He would hate himself afterwards for surrendering to Blaise's charms. He knew he could not go on like this. He had to do something; he just had to find out what?

"Hey!" Blaise snapped his fingers in front of Ron's face, "You know what the problem is, Ronnie. You are getting bored sitting idly in home like this. I have noticed you have stopped going to those cooking classes you loved so much for past one week."

_Did you make lemon meringue, Ronnie?_

_Yeah... Is it ok? I am very nervous. This is the first time I have cooked something for you. I let Crabbe and Goyle have a little bit taste of it. They said they liked it but those two would even like ...._

_Stop babbling, Ronnie. I loved it. I didn’t know that I had such a talented boyfriend. This lemon meringue is as delicious as your blush, sweetheart._

_Really! Oh thanks so much! I always loved cooking. My mother is an excellent cook. She used to make such a great shepherd pie and chocolate cakes._

_Why don't you join some cooking classes, sweetheart. Now that you have left your job at old Tom's ,you have so much free time. Goyle will company you._

_Why bother Goyle? I am not a kid. I have been living independently in this city for past two and three years._

_Yeah yeah... But you are precious to me. I need to know that you are ok. Please take Goyle whenever you go out dear, just humor me._

"I was not feeling well." Ron lied.

"I think the best cure for you would be fresh air. Why don't you deliver this package to one of my clients? It will be nice change of pace for you. It will do you good. It is important to deliver it today. Goyle and Crabbe should have done it but they can rest the single brain cell they share. Will you do it for me, darling?"

"What is in that package, Blaise" Ron asked keeping his voice as innocent as possible.

Blaise carelessly waved his hand saying "Just samples of upholstery and curtains as such. It was sent by our interior decorator. So will you please take it to address I am noting down". Blaise quickly jotted down something in the notepad and thrust it into Ron's hand, "I trust you to do this important task, Ronnie".

Ron studied the name on the note and could not help asking ,"Who is Theodore Nott? I have never heard of him from you before."

"Aren’t you a little housewife taking note of husband's whereabouts, sweetie." Blaise laughed and pecking Ron on lips replied, "He is a very fussy client Ronnie. He needs to check the samples before finalising the deal. There was some mismanagement during last transaction with him and he was very angry. We had to suffer some losses. So I really need you to do this for me. Let’s meet at that French restaurant you are crazy about afterwards and have a little fun."

"Okay. Anything for you, sweetheart" Ron said mechanically. He gingerly picked up the package from table. Maybe it really was a harmless thing containing samples of fabric. But believing that, he knew deep down in his heart would be lying to himself. He knew very well what this sinister package may or may not contain. He could not close his eyes to the goings on around him anymore. He had heard Blaise; he had seen his co workers. He had met the man Tom Riddle himself. In face of all this evidence how could he delude himself. Blaise now wanted him to be a part of his dirty dealings. Why all that love, all that attention if he was just a tool that could be used and discarded like Dolohov? Why pretence of a relationship or the promises of future?

_Tom was not happy with my decision to quit, Blaise. He said he did not like you and nobody is that good when I told him about you._

_Fuck old Tom and his smelly bar. The only thing special about it was its cute bartender anyway._

_But why me, Blaise? Why me of all people?_

_What do you mean Red?_

_You look like a guy who could have anyone he wanted. And look at me, I have a single change of clothes which have been mended far too many times. I work here from morning till night and sometimes forget to even look at myself in mirror. I do not know how to flirt or make eyes at men. I do not have time to go out and have fun. I am the most boring twenty years old you will ever meet. Why would a guy like you want anything to do with me? Even I would not date me._

_Because, I am absolutely crazy about you. I hate other people looking at you. I want to take you in my arms and never let go. I love how you respond to my touches. I love your trusting blue eyes and how beautifully you blush when I compliment you. I want to steal you from this world and keep you locked forever. Do you believe in fairy tales, Red. You better believe it because you are going to live one from now on._

It was a fucking fairy tale indeed, Grimm brother’s one, where Prince charming turns out to be a dangerous beast. Time had come for him to come out of this fairy tale. It was now or never. He took one last look at the home he had made with Blaise, curtains he had chosen, their kitchen where he had spent hours making Blaise's favourite dishes and the bedroom where he had learnt the heights of ecstasy a body can give or receive. Every part of the house held a treasure of beautiful memories. Now foundation his beautiful house built on lies was crumbling down to pieces in front of his eyes. As he dialled the number of only person who can help him out of this mess he had trapped himself into, he remembered the parting words of old Tom.

_Are you sure, Ron, you want to leave?_

_Yes, Mr Tom. He had asked me to move in with him._

_I do not know, Ron. Men like him are too good to be true._

_I understand your apprehensions, Mr Tom after all I have known Blaise for only four months but there is something in my heart which is telling me to believe in him. I think I am falling in love with him._

_If that’s the case Ron I would not stop you. My doors are open to you all the time. Maybe you should follow these whispers of your heart and see how it goes._

 

Ron waited in empty warehouse with his heart beating so fast as if it was running a sprint. The mysterious package was tightly clutched in his hand and he was shaking with nerves. Detective Potter had asked Ron to wait for him here, after Ron had called him. There had been something reassuring in that voice. It had given him strength to take that final step which he had been so reluctant to do in past these days. Sitting alone in this deserted place, the terror of what he had done gripped him. But there was no looking back now. The sound of car parking outside the door brought such a relief to him that he exhaled deeply. The door creaked open and he turned to look at the figure approaching him.

"Hello Ronnie, waiting for someone.." The chilly voice of Blaise greeted him as the figure of Blaise emerged from shadows with a strange glint in his dark eyes. Ron felt as if the ground under his feet had slipped away and he was falling into abyss of unknown. He managed to stammer nervously. " I...I...No..one...particular ju..just old Tom, you know." 

"Oh, Ronnie, why would you wait for Tom in this god forsaken place, in opposite part of city? Doesn't he own a bar?" Blaise questioned Ron with his tone getting harder as he slowly strode towards Ron, "Are you hiding something from me sweetheart?"

" W..why would I...I h..hide something from you, Blaise. Don't you trust me?" Ron managed to blurt out dragging himself away from approaching figure of Blaise.

"Of course, I trusted you, Ronnie. Now I do not know. Why don't you convince me, sweetheart, that why should I believe in you" . Blaise stood looming before him taking out the gun from his pocket and playing with it. He added in a sing song voice," I am waiting for your answer".

Ron was trapped like a game on the hunt. He had gone numb with shock. He prayed fervently for Detective Potter to show up. His worst fears were proving to be true. In few moments, he was going to end up as an unidentified corpse in the city morgue.

"Still waiting for your answer, Ronald", Blaise whispered harshly in his ears. Ron suppressed a shudder and gulped, "Are you going to kill me" looking down at the gun glistening in the dim lights of warehouse.

"Do I have reason to kill you? Have you done something wrong? Are you a naughty boy, Ronnie?" Blaise winked at Ron and laughed maniacally. He pulled Ron towards him by his neck and forced himself on his lips.

Ron tried to squirm away from Blaise's grip and pleaded with tears in his eyes, "Please let me go, Blaise" . There was something in Blaise's eyes which chilled his bones to the core. It was the same touch of insanity and promise of a cruel punishment which he had seen in Riddle eyes too. How could he have missed this side of Blaise?

Blaise laughed cruelly in Ron's face, "Sorry Ronnie, I can not let you go. I am addicted to you. The moment I saw your puppy dog looks and big blue eyes, I knew I wanted you. And when I want things, I need to have them otherwise I would go crazy. My parents thought it was kind of a mental sickness but it’s just the way I am. We had such a great time together, you and I. I lifted you from that dump and gave you a life which people like you can only dream of. I treated you like a fucking princess, Ronnie and provided you with every comfort, every luxury one could ask for. You know, people told me all the time that I should not pamper you so much but I did not care a damn. You are mine to play with Ron. Goyle warned me of your treachery few days back but you know what I did ? I pummelled his ugly mug to the pulp for even suggesting that. But what did you do to me... You lied and stabbed me in my fucking back. What did I tell you to do today, darling? I told you to take the fucking package to Mr A at place B. It was a simple task even for a dummy like you. I had assured Boss and even proudly claimed that Ronnie would be so perfect for the job and even got you to meet him. Had you done it, Ronnie, we would have been so rich, with a big penthouse and whatnot. But now I see you hiding in this goddamn place like a fucking rodent. Whom did you call, Ronnie, the moment I left the house?"

" No...no..b..body, Blaise". Ron cried in pain as he struggled hard to pry away Blaise's fingers on his neck but Blaise had increased his grip on Ron's neck and was now smothering him, "Not you too, Ronnie. I had so many expectations from you. You were my perfect pet, so obedient, affectionate and so damn cute. But like an insolent puppy you are, you have bitten the hands of very master who fed you. Tsk..tsk now I have to punish you for it. I really hate to maul your pretty little face."

 

All Ron remembered afterwards was searing physical pain on the side of his face and something fluid dribbling from it and then darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would happen when Ron wakes up..did detective Potter save him or is Ron now a prisoner of Riddle...so many questions...


	6. Interlude

Chapter 6

He dreamt of lush fields, of delicious smells of newly baked cookies, of bone crushing hugs of his mother, of affectionate pats on the back of his father and game of cricket with his brothers in the back garden of their home. He fondly smiled but the sharp jarring pain jolted Ron Weasley awake. The last thing he remembered was crazy black eyes of Blaise.

_You were my perfect pet, so obedient, affectionate and so damn cute. But like an insolent puppy you are, you have bitten the hands of very master who fed you. Tsk..tsk now I have to punish you for it. I really hate to maul your pretty little face._

His head was reeling with pain and he could not feel the left side of his face. He tried to move his limbs and to his great relief all his limbs were intact. He was afraid to open his eyes. Dreaming about his past was way better than opening his eyes to the reality. He realized he was lying in a bed and strange sounds of something beeping confirmed that he was in a hospital. What was he doing in hospital? Had Blaise beaten him so badly that he was going to die? Would his family ever know that their youngest son died like a destitute in a hospital ? Why would Blaise put him here when he wanted to murder him? Shouldn't he have left Ron bleeding in that warehouse or put his gun to Ron 's head finishing him instantly? He heard some voices coming towards him and feigned to be sleep.

"What to do with him now, Potter. Playing the saviour of the world again."

"Keep your bloody opinions to yourself, Malfoy. I could not have left him there, after all I told him to meet me at that place."

"What good it did you? Boyfriend escaped leaving his junkie bitch in cold with 2 pound worth of coke. I bet it was a lover's spat."

"Hermione just told me that his blood reports came out to be clean and see there is no fucking track marks on his arms. Remember Malfoy, he came to us voluntarily with information regarding Perkins. He called me this morning to urgently meet him. He sounded very scared."

"Why would he call you? Did you give your number to this man who sleeps around with dangerous dickheads? What if it was a trap? What if it was some ' damsel in distress' routine to lure you into dragon's lair? Why are you such a stubborn prat all the time?"

"Somehow I felt I could trust him, Draco."

"God Harry, you are such a fool sometimes. I did some background check on him after that meeting. The name is Ronald Weasley. The family lives in a village miles away from here and has no idea of whereabouts of their youngest son. He apparently ran away from them when he was caught red handed in bed with his younger sister's boyfriend.. See the slut had history of promiscuity. He worked in old Tom's after coming here. And lived in relative poverty. Though Tom said he was a very hard working boy I bet he was just biding his time to catch a big fish. And he caught the bloody shark. He quickly moved in with Zabini within two months of their meeting leaving no stones unturned in trapping a rich guy. He lived with his so called boyfriend in a fucking mansion. Poor besotted Zabini used to lavish tons of money on his little bitch. They even had reservation to Le Tablettes tonight. Imagine a fucking country boy dining in a first class hotel. Even I had never gone there, Potter. My theory is the bitch here got in lover's spat with his boyfriend so he called us with his useless information. Maybe he got too greedy and tried to sell his boyfriend stuff to other dealer or maybe he found another sugar daddy. In short, Zabini tried to kill his bitch before Harry Potter scooped in and saved the day."

"Very funny, Draco. I guess your habit of being judgemental and pompous git has not changed since academy days."

" And you are still the same noble do gooder with a massive hero complex. But I did not know you went for redheads. I thought blond was more your type."

" And what do you know of my type, Malfoy?"

"Considering I have spent much time with you since academy, I certainly know your type"

"Gentlemen, would you please take your schoolboys quarrel outside my patient's room , please "

"Hello Granger, still bushy haired and grumpy as ever, I see. I wish they taught self grooming too in a med school."

"Do they teach being asshole at the academy , Malfoy, because you have certainly topped it with golden colours. Now will you please leave and Harry can you wait for me in my room, I need to talk to you."

Ron Weasley heard the voices receding from his room and felt a gentle touch on his face. He winced at the pain.

"I am sorry, did it hurt", he heard a voice of female addressing him. He opened his eyes and saw a woman in doctors coat with intelligent brown eyes and wild curly hair.

"Hi, I am Dr Hermione Granger. You are alright except fracture on the nose and bruise on the left face. I have dressed it up. It will heal in its natural course and you are good to go."  
The woman said in her kind and confident voice.

Ron felt the tears pooling in his eyes. Each and every words of Detective Malfoy were echoing in his mind and shattering him to pieces. So they all thought he was a gold digger and a criminal. That innocuous package he was carrying did contain drugs and now everybody believed that he had something to do with it after all he was caught red handed with that package. He was going to end up rotting in jail. He hoped that his innocent family would not get dragged into the mess he had found himself in. Once he again he was getting punished for something he did not do.

_Hi Ron!_   
_Hey Zach, What are you doing in my room? Is Ginny not at home?_   
_Yeah, She has gone out for some shopping and clothes. You must be knowing about that stuff._   
_No, I don't. What do you mean Zach?_   
_Well..are you not homo?_   
_What! D..Did Ginny tell you about it?_   
_Yeah...and she was so fucking disgusted. Personally I do not have any problems with it until you are not perving on me._   
_No..absolutely No.. Zach.. I am still trying to come to terms with it. It is little rough for me. Thanks for your concern, Zach._   
_No problem, Ron. So tell me have you snogged some one? Even sucked someone off?_   
_What..What are you saying? Oh hell no. I told you, I am still not ready for all that stuff yet._   
_C'mon faggot, don't be shy . I have seen the way you look at me. You want me, don't you?_   
_What the hell are you talking about Zach! You are my little sister's boyfriend. Believe me , I have never seen you that way._   
_Do not lie, Ron. You want me and I want you. So what's wrong in a little roll in the hay._   
_Get away from me ,Zach. You son of a bitch._   
_What the hell is going on here?_   
_Thank God, you are here, gin gin. Your faggot brother was hitting on me and when I resisted him , he tried to kiss me and offered to suck me off. Such a disgusting pig._   
_Oh my God Ron, you filthy animal. You bloody pervert. How could you do this to me, your own sister. Wait till I tell everybody how you tried to bloody molest my boyfriend in our fucking house._

"Hey, are you okay? you seemed to have zoned out", the doctor Hermione Granger snapped her fingers at him.

"What's going to happen to me now", he inquired timidly.

" You are going to get discharged in a day or two", the stern doctor told him in her matter of fact tone.

" Am I going to prison after that", he dared to ask again.

"After that you are coming home with me", said a male voice behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay..got busy with redemption and forgiveness series...it is just a little interlude..things are heating up in future chapters..stay tuned


	7. When Harry met Ronnie

Ron Weasley looked curiously at his surroundings. It was two room flat out of which one was used as a bedroom and another was a type of study which was filled with newspapers clippings, piles of files and several used coffee mugs and butts of cigarettes lying about. The bedroom and the rest of the house looked barely lived in. It was as if the occupant of house spent all his time in so called study. There was minimal furniture consisting of one sofa cum bed and a old table with one of its leg supported by magazines. The kitchen was full of dust and unwashed utensils stinking on the sink. The mantelpiece was devoid of any pictures except one picture of detective Potter on graduation day of police academy. It looked like detective Potter only came here to sleep. This was his safe house for now. He was now neck deep in all this shit. He could still recall cold words of Potter when he had recovered from unconsciousness in the hospital

_After that you are coming home with me. But that is your choice, Mr Weasley. From where I can see, you have two options. You can cooperate with us and testify against your boy friend and his gang. We will put you in witness protection program. We will give you new identity and new address where I assure you will be safe. Or you can be charged with possession of two pounds of cocaine which is illegal. You have to find a good lawyer to plead your case if your boyfriend does not murder you with cold blood in the meantime. My home will be your safe house for time being. So its your decision. And you have only one day to make the right one._

_What about my family? Will they come after my family ?_

_As far as we or they know, you have been estranged from your family for many years. Its very unlikely that Zabini would go running after them now. So I think it is pretty useless for them to chase down your family but if you insist we can give some kind of security to them provided you agree to testify and play by our rules._

It was not a easy decision to make but what were his options. He had seen the madness and bloodlust in the eyes of Blaise that day in warehouse. It was detective Potter who had come on right time before he would have been pummelled to death by his own lover. Blaise Zabini had fled from the spot and would be looking for revenge. Not to forget, it was important deal of Tom Riddle which had gone wrong. Tom Riddle, that name and image still chilled him to the core. That dangerous sociopath was going to be after him now. All he had in name of protection was this safe house which looked like a typical bachelor pad. He was so panicking right now that he wanted to hide in underground bunker in the fucking Antarctica if he could.

"You can use bedroom if you want, I can sleep in sofa. The process of putting you under witness protection program is underway. It may take some time, " he heard the voice of Detective Potter behind him.

There was something mysterious about Harry Potter which piqued his curiosity. He looked like a guest in his own home. No pictures of family, no prized possessions, no personal touch. It seemed that the man was obsessed with his work and detached with everything else. He was silent and stoic and Ron did not know why he had faith in the serious and reserved man standing before him ever since he had met him.

"Sofa would be fine by me, sir. I do not want to trouble you further. I wanted to say thanks to you,Sir." he replied looking at Potter who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Detective Potter arched his eyebrows and asked him curiously, " Thanks for what. You know I am not doing anything out of goodness of my heart and other crap. You are important witness in our case against Riddle and his mafia. It is our duty to safeguard your interests. And the last thing please call me Harry"

Ron felt his ears getting red and hot with embarrassment. He had been living in the house of lies for so long that brutal honesty behind Harry Potter's words strung him. He stuttered nervously," Actually I accidentally overheard you and officer Malfoy in hospital. I wanted to thank you for believing me, Sir. I really did not know what was in that package. Blaise wanted me to drop it to certain Theodre Nott. I had never heard that name before. I swear."

"I know", Harry Potter interrupted him looking at him with his smouldering green eyes." We are taught to interpret body language at the academy and I have special knack of sniffing lies from men. You are a honest man and I believe you."

Ron was now as red as tomato. He wondered how much redder can he get by at the direct gaze of Potter's. It was as if Potter had direct access to his innermost thoughts. He could not help being unnerved by unexpected praise from him.

Meanwhile Harry Potter had taken out a cigarette from pocket of his trousers and after lighting it carelessly, he pointed towards his bedroom, " I think you stay in bedroom today. You are recovering from your injury. You need to rest. I will order a take away. What will you have?"

"Sofa bed looks alright to me. Believe me, I had slept in worst places before. I really do not want to bother you, officer", he protested.

"As I said before, you are not trouble. It is decided that you are taking my room for now. I am ordering Chinese. You can use my old clothes meanwhile. And last thing Ron, call me Harry." Potter said brusquely settling the issue.

Ron had not realised till now that he had nothing to wear. All his clothes and things were in Blaise's house. There was not a single chance in hell that he would get to see them again. He took a worn out t shirt and pyjamas and went to shower. The hot water felt so wonderful to his bruised and tired body and he moaned in delight.  
Freshly showered , he came out of bedroom to see Harry Potter putting plates and forks on table with cigarette still dangling from his lips. The smell of noodles and pork chops caused his stomach to clench with hunger pangs.

"What will you have for drink? I normally do not entertain guests in my home so I really do not have anything to offer except red wine, if thats okay with you," Harry was saying as he laid out Ron's plate in front of him and went in search of red wine.

It was so strange eating and drinking wine in unfamiliar home with a man he had met only twice. Ron Weasley did not know what future would bring but somehow in the company of Harry Potter he felt safe.

As he prepared to sleep, he observed light coming from Harry's study. The image of Harry Potter sitting alone engrossed with his files , paperworks and hundreds of news clippings unperturbed by neon lights blinking through the window, or sounds of car horns and screeching of tyres was the last thing he saw as he slowly dwelled into deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos and comments. Let's have some cute Ron and Harry moments before the shit hit the fan.


	8. Getting to know you

Chapter 8

_He was running wildly. He could hear hostile voices calling his name. He felt like a cornered animal. The dark shadows were engulfing him. He was trapped. He was crying out loud for help but he could not hear his voice. Nobody would come to him now...._

Ron woke up with a start. For a moment he did not know where he was. There was no familiar warm body smelling of expensive cologne wrapped around him murmuring his name. He was alone in a cold bed drenched in sweat, trembling with fear and heart beating wildly. The sound of someone taking a shower in the bathroom soothed his panicking self and gave him his bearing. He looked at his watch. It was only half past six and Harry Potter was up and about. He wondered whether the guy ever slept. As if on the cue, bathroom door opened, and wet and dripping Harry came out clad only in towel. Ron could not help staring at the man before him with open mouth. The rippling muscles, the smoothness of the back, those bulge of biceps, tuft of black hair on the chest , and that ass barely covered by towel, it was as if those models on gay porn magazine he used to buy slyly in his teens had come alive. God, the man was fucking Adonis with such a sculpted body and sexy mussed up hair. He wondered why Harry seemed so alone when he could have any woman or a man he wanted at the drop of his hat or his towel.

" Slept alright ?" Harry asked him with strange glint in his eyes as he dried his wet and messy hair.

Ron realised to his embarrassment that he was gawking at Harry like a love sick teenaged girl. He was blushing . He was no longer that sexually inept guy anymore. Blaise. true to his Italian roots was very sensual and adventurous in bed. Sex with Blaise had been amazing and in the course of past one year, he had learnt a lot about lovemaking. But he did not know why the sight of naked Harry had regressed him back to his awkward initial days.

_I need to tell you something, Blaise._

_What is it, Ronnie?_

_It is embarrassing. I am twenty one old gay bartender living alone in the city. You may assume that I am experienced in all matters but reality is i am kindavirgin.  
_

_You are what?_

_Kinda virgin.._

_Oh Ronnie! Really nothing..not even a blow job?_

_Shut up, Blaise. Stop laughing. I know about giving head and all that._

_Ok..how many people have you sucked off._

_What? I am not going to tell you that._

_You are so adorable, Ronnie. Look I am sorry for laughing ..ok tell me how many men you have snogged till now._

_I am definitely not telling you about any of my sexual history._

_Sexual history..quite a big word, Ronnie. Ok drop a hint..single digit or double digits._

_You will not drop it, will you. Ok..promise me you will not laugh or tease me about it if I tell you the numbers._

_Cross my heart, sweetheart._

_Five ish.. Is that a deal breaker that I am not much experienced in these things.?_

_Oh Ronnie! You are surely bagful of surprises. I am flattered that my boyfriend is so innocent and untouched. It gives me so much pleasure that I would be first person to taste that delectable body of yours. Don't worry sweetheart, from now on you are going to be mine and mine alone._

"Are you alright, Ron? I asked whether you had good sleep last night."

"Yeah.alright I guess", he stammered feeling hot around the collar. Harry seemed to have no qualms about changing in front of him. He was unconcerned as he dropped his towel and started to put on his pants. The sight of completely naked Harry was doing something to his body and he felt his dick responding to it. He did not believe his treacherous hormones. Here he was hanging in life and death situation with dangerous criminals behind his blood and he was acting like a randy teenager in front of the man responsible for his safety. He tried to hide his erection awkwardly and made a dash to bathroom murmuring " need to pee".

He could almost hear a snort behind him as he closed the door hurriedly. He could not handle wet and sexy Harry first thing in the morning. He was going to sleep in sofa from now onwards. The cold shower was very useful for both his mental and physical state.

Feeling relaxed he went to kitchen to get coffee for soothing his nerves. Harry had already gone to work leaving a note for him warning him not to get out as if Ron was some suicidal prick. In the unfamiliar house, loneliness suddenly crept into him. He felt directionless like a leaf in the storm, having no idea where he was going to end up tomorrow.

He tried to keep himself busy by cleaning up the dirtiest kitchen he had ever seen. Thankfully he had years of experience of scrubbing from his time at Tom's. The monotonous physicality of his work made him forget his own pitiful circumstances for a while. It felt like he was still working at Tom's and had never met Blaise. There was such a warm comfort in the nostalgia.

The sound of keys unlocking the door snapped him of his daydream. He could feel the hair standing behind his neck as the door slowly opened. He shook with relief when he saw that it was Doctor Hermione Granger who had entered the flat casually. She gave a startled scream when she saw him standing before her. " Sorry, I forgot you were supposed to be here. I am used to seeing no one in Harry's house".

"I am sorry I scared you, Doctor.", he replied apologetically.

"So, how is your face now? healing nicely? Oh my god! I cannot believe that this is Harry's flat I have wandered into. Have you swished the magical wand and cleaned the place. That's how it looks like originally. I keep telling him to hire a house keeper. He still lives like poor uni student with such indecent amount of money he has,he can live so much better.." Hermione said marvelling at spick and span kitchen.

"Detective Potter is rich?", Ron asked incredulously and feeling Hermione eyes on him added hastily ,"Sorry, I did not mean to pry. "

"Well, he got his inheritance when he was 21 from his parents and godfather. Though most of the money goes into charity but he still does not know how to indulge himself a little after what he has been through."

Ron noticed softness in Hermione's voice when she talked about Harry. There was fondness in her demeanour which was so contrasting with her strict professional side . It seemed as if she had known Harry all her life. " You two seemed pretty close."

"Harry and I have basically grown up together. We went to same school and same college. After that he went to police academy and I entered med school but we never lost touch ever. Anyway I think I have left my book here when I visited last so I was here to get it. Don't worry; I am the only one apart from Harry who has keys to this apartment. I really appreciate what you are doing, Ronald. You are a brave person."

Ron was touched by unexpected compliment. He was beginning to like Doctor Hermione Granger. Harry was very lucky to have someone like her in his life. The more he was getting to know about him, more elusive Harry seemed to be getting . It was like a jigsaw puzzle with many pieces missing.. Ron could not understand why was he was getting drawn towards Harry. It was stupid of him to get attached to a man he barely knew but his heart was saying otherwise. He would not listen to his heart's yearnings this time, after all it was not the first time his heart had betrayed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of chapters left... I will update it soon... My other story in Road series is almost complete. I may be starting new fic too.But first I will finish whispers of my heart before updating anything else..I love u guys for leaving kudos and comments.


	9. Start of something new..

Chapter 9

"You did not tell me that you got a new maid, Potter", Draco Malfoy smirked at Harry after giving perfunctory glance to Ron.

It was late in night, Ron was idly going through some magazines after having made the dinner when he heard both cops enter the apartment. He was nervous about how Harry would react to him going over the things in the house. But it was detective Malfoy who beat Harry to it and commented on it with his usual arrogant tone.

Ron bristled at the insult. He was used to dismissive stares of people. He knew he had been a lowly worker in a bar without any qualifications. But the way Draco Malfoy looked and talked to him., he felt his inside burn with anger. He used to be a hot tempered kid once but his struggles and circumstances had more and less mellowed him. It was not just contempt for him in the eyes of Draco Malfoy, Ron felt it was much more,as if he was worth as much as a mangy alley dog.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Don't you need to go and torture some puppies", Harry replied curtly.

"What about I torture yours here?" drawled Draco with malicious glee.

Ron flushed red at the implied innuendo. He knew Malfoy thought of him as some gold digging whore. It was best to avoid the man as much as he could.  
"I think I should leave you two alone", he said with as much as dignity as he mustered.

"No. No need for you to go, Ron. Malfoy is already leaving, aren’t you Draco?", Harry stressed his words.

Malfoy put up with hands as a sign of defeat and walked out but not before giving Ron a look over.

"I am sorry, he can be bit pain in ass", Harry said breaking the uncomfortable silence which had hung in the room following Draco's dramatic exit.

A bit? he seems to have something shoved up permanently in his ..." Ron realised what he was saying about so called Harry's partner ,"Oh my god. I am sorry. I did not mean that"

"Don't worry. You are just stating the fact and I think he already knows that." Harry replied with a short laugh, " and by the way I appreciate your cleaning up my mess and believe me I have never had this delicious smell coming from my kitchen ever".

Ron looked at Harry sniffing around and felt something like a joy bubbling inside him. He could not believe that a simple praise from Harry would please him so much. "Actually I got bored sitting up alone in the house so I made dinner."  
Harry Potter enthusiastically taking servings of the food cooked by him was one of the best thing Ron felt he had seen in his life. Blaise had always praised his cooking but the view of serious as hell cop Harry Potter enjoying his meal, like a kid eating a candy, felt better than the passionate kisses his boyfriend used to bestow on him. He felt warm comfort on sitting on the sofa besides Harry and drinking beer as if they were old mates.

" Oh, I forgot to tell you that Doctor Granger came by today. She had forgotten her book here. I like her. Is she your girlfriend?" Ron said mentally berating him for asking such a personal question. He was literally putting foot in his mouth every time he was opening it in front of Harry.

He was surprised to see Harry chuckling at his question. He looked as if he did not mind Ron's inquisitiveness. "Hermione is my best friend. She is more or less my sister. We have known each other all our lives. That girl is the most amazing person you will ever see."

"I know. She told me that you were close."

Harry quirked his eyebrows and taking a sip from the beer asked ," and what else you two talked about?"

He could feel his ears getting redder. God damn his skin. Now Harry would think he was snooping around his life. He could not lie to save his own skin. He blurted out " She said you are rich and still refuse to hire a housekeeper. I am sorry..I mean..I think...it was none of my business talking to her about you. I promise I won't talk about you behind your back. I am not some sleazy guy whatever my circumstances are".

"Do you always flush like tomato when you are caught unawares", Harry said suppressing a grin.

"What!" Ron exclaimed. The colour red was having field day on his face today. Things could not get more embarrassing than this. He felt like digging a hole and burying himself in it.

"As I told you before I do not think you are some 'sleazy guy'. In fact I have never met a guy whose face parades every emotion he feels. You should stop apologising to me every other second when you know you are right."

He did not whether it were the sincerity in Harry's voice or effect of few bottles of beer but the words of Harry seemed to touch him somewhere inside his heart. He replied earnestly," Me too.. I mean ..I believe you are the most honest and direct man I ever had a pleasure of meeting and yes I cannot help looking like tomato. You can blame my genes for having this outrageous hair and pale skin"

"My mother was a redhead", Harry was saying with his hand playing with bottle. He looked far away in his thoughts. It was first time he had seen some flutter of emotions inside the usual stoic which defined Harry Potter. Ron felt somehow overwhelmed by it and could not help saying, "I am sorry about your parents. I know what it feels to be lonely, afraid or lost without them. But I did not regret my decision to run away. I lived in very closely knit conservative community and I was kind of outed by my sister's boyfriend. I hated the thought of them receiving some retribution because of who I was. It was better if black sheep of the family went away leaving them in peace and quiet." It still hurt knowing that his family did not look for him. He used to dream every day initially that he would open his eyes and his mum and dad would be waiting for him at the doors of Tom's asking him to come back with them. They never came and one day he stopped dreaming.

"I never knew my parents. They died when I was one years old. I know of them only by their photographs."

There was a mist of melancholy descended on Harry as he sat next to him still nursing his beer. Ron fought his impulse to scoot over to Harry's and take him in his arms, "I am sorry. I did not know".

"I think I have drank too much", Harry said. The steely exterior was back in his place. There was no hint of vulnerability in Harry now as he dragged himself to his bedroom.

As Ron prepared to settle down in the couch smaller than his size, he wondered which was worse- dead parents or absentee parents. His parents were alive somewhere living the life they wanted. Did they miss him a little bit or had they completely forgotten about their wayward son.

_Mum, Dad, I want to talk about something._

_What is it, hon? Are your brothers teasing you again. I swear I will whack some sense in those twins._

_No it's not Fred and George, Mum._

_Then what? Trouble in school ? You know you can talk about anything to me and your dad, right?_

_School is fine, Mum. I need to tell you something about me._

_You are scaring the hell out of me, Ronnie. Are you ill? Is everything alright?_

_It is something I wanted to tell you about for long time. I do not know how you are going to react. But this secret is chewing me from inside. I think I am gay._

_Nonsense, Ronnie. Don't joke around it's what twins do. Not you ,my sweet baby._

_I am eighteen Mom. I am not a baby anymore. I have known it for last two years._

_Shut up, Ronnie. The joke is stretching too far. Didn't you ask Lavender for school dance last year and Ginny told me that she is your girlfriend._

_I was not ready to tell you then, Mum. I did not want to disappoint you two. She forced me to take her with me. I like boys. It is just the way I am._

_Enough Ron. No one in my family is going to be such a sinner and pervert. You have been brain washed my dear. You better come to senses, Ronnie._

 

He and Harry felt into easy camaraderie after that. They never had drunken heart to heart again. Draco Malfoy never came to Harry 's apartment again. Ron stipulated that Harry might have told him not to. Though Harry was his usual no nonsense self and Ron still behaved like awkward teenager sometimes but he could feel some weird connection with him. Being cut off from real world, Ron felt that he and Harry were last two souls left behind in that big city. He would try to steal glances whenever Harry used to roam around the house without his shirt, somehow he knew that Harry was aware of Ron feasting his eyes on him but he never said anything. Harry never brought him any news of the world he had ran away from except reassuring him that arrangements of witness protection program was being arranged soon. Ron prayed that it would take a little longer. He was content in his make believe cocoon of safety. The sounds of Harry working in his office till late night used to soothe him to sleep and his nightmares were getting less. He feared that he was getting attached to Harry who was still an enigma to him. But the bubble inside which he was taking refuge was bound to burst sometimes.

It was very late in night that day. Harry had still not yet returned. He was getting worried and had fallen sleep with his head on dining table. He was woken by a very grave looking Harry. " Ron, I need you to come with me."

He felt his insides froze with fear. Something ominous had happened. His first thought was of his family. He had seen those deranged sadistic bastards. Something had happened to his family. He would never forgive himself for that.

He was on auto pilot when Harry drove him to a secluded area. His mind was numb with terror and he was cold everywhere except his hand which Harry was holding. He could not remember when or how long Harry was holding his hands but it felt that the warmth of the touch was the only thing which was holding his sanity.

"Ron, a body was found ashore today. I need you to look carefully and identify it. Will you do it for me." he heard sombre words of Harry and nodded automatically.

He went mechanically towards the corpse with dread in his heart. God please not my family he prayed fervently. The air was putrid with stench. The first thing he saw was black hair and he took a relieved breath. Thank god, everyone in his family was redhead. But then he realised he had seen those hair before. He had carded his fingers through those hair innumerable times when he used to kiss that sinful mouth. Blaise Zabini, once the most handsome man Ron had ever seen in his life, was now a bloated decomposed and rotten mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just three chapters left..


	10. Waiting for night like this.

There was heat of a body behind him and automatically he turned towards it . He could smell cigarettes and something woodsy. It was unfamiliar yet intoxicating. He wondered why Blaise has changed his favourite eau de cologne. He used to tease Blaise so much about it. He languidly nuzzled the neck of the body wrapped around him. Something did not feel right whether it was the texture and taste of the skin or the proportion of limbs around him. Confusedly he opened his eyes to see a set of green eyes peering at him. He realised to his horror that he was lying in the couch in the arms of Harry Potter. He pulled himself away hurriedly and in trying fell down in the floor on his ass. And then suddenly the memories of last night came to him in a flash. He remembered seeing mangled remains of his lover and then coming home and drinking too much whiskey with Harry. It seemed like both of them had passed out on the couch.

"Are you alright, Ron", he saw Harry looking over at him from the couch with concern in his eyes.

"It is true then..I mean last night.. I was not dreaming some fucking nightmare. He is dead, right.", he asked. There was a chance maybe it was all inside his bloody head.

"I am sorry. It is true. We got a call last night regarding the unidentified body. I needed you to identify him. I am really sorry it happened this way."

" It was Riddle, wasn't it. Riddle killed him. Blaise was friends with him. He used to talk about him all the time. He died because of me. If I had not leaked the information, he would have been still alive." Ron said agitatedly. He was responsible for the death of his boyfriend. The body of Blaise came floating before his eyes and suddenly he felt dizzy and nauseous. He rushed to toilet puking his heart out. He felt as if his inside were shredding into pieces. He curled up himself on the bathroom floor. The cool tiles of bathroom felt soothing to the burning guilt inside him. He vaguely heard voice of Harry telling him that he was going to office and he had left breakfast and coffee for him on kitchen counter.

He did not know for how long he laid wrapped around himself on bathroom floor. It felt like months or even years had passed. Each and every moment he had spent with Blaise was playing before him in endless loop. His olive skin like molten chocolate and black onyx like eyes. Blaise was vibrant man full of flamboyance. He used to feel so inadequate in front of Blaise with his lanky body and awkward features. But Blaise had helped him overcome his body shame with his worshipping caresses. He remembered the way Blaise had looked at Ron as if Ron were a delicacy to be savoured when he had first undressed himself before Ron. Though it sometimes felt that he was a stray dog who was adopted by Blaise or even a living doll still he had given his heart to Blaise.

_So, how was it, Mr not kindavirgin anymore? You are so cute blushing like that. You know what's sexiest thing in the world?  
What?_

_The mewing sounds you make when you are squirming under me and your face when you come._

_Stop teasing me. I do not make any sounds like that._

_Really, may be I will video tape it next time so you can see how beautiful you look when are undone._

_You are kidding me, right. You are not going to make a sex tape of us. You were amazing, by the way._

_Well, I am Italian. We are supposed to be expert in love making._

_Er...was I good.. I mean you have had many lovers before me. Did I match up .._

_Are you seriously asking me that? You are so fucking cute. I wish I had met you before my so called lovers. I did not have have to kill them then._

_Oh! You killed your poor boyfriends! What did they do to incur your wrath._

_Many things but the most important is they were not blushing virgins and did not make those delicious moans so I got them finished off by Crabbe and Goyle._

_So that's what the two hulks do? bump off your lovers._

_Yes, Ronnie. So you promise to me that you will never change. Always remain my sweet, innocent naive and adorable puppy. Otherwise I will have to ask Crabbe and Goyle to kill you and throw your beautiful body in the sea so that nobody found out._

_I would not like that, would I? but you have to promise me too that you will not change too._

It was so ironical that police had to fish out Blaise's body from the sea. He wondered whether Blaise really killed his previous boyfriends. All those little macabre jokes of Blaise were now seemed liked reality to him. He had been so oblivious and was living in fool's paradise. And now he was doing it again. The past few days he had spent with Harry, it seemed that he had conveniently forgotten his circumstances. The gruesome murder of Blaise had ruthlessly punctured his bubble of illusion of safety. His stay with Harry was transient and after that his life was cat and mouse game between authorities and Tom Riddle. And after seeing Tom Riddle with his own eyes, he knew that Riddle would have his revenge one day. He did not whether to grieve for his lover's death or to panic at his impending one. He hugged his knees to chest to draw some comfort and rocked himself slowly. He wanted to think of good thoughts , a beautiful little cottage with a cute puppy and a companion to share with but all he could think was Blaise's corpse, chilling words of Tom Riddle and green eyes of Harry Potter. Everything was so messed up inside his head.

He heard the door of bathroom opening . He saw the foot of Harry slowly approaching him as Harry slide down and sat besides him on the floor and whispered to him softly  
" So you were cooped up in the bathroom all day."

"Did he kill all his previous boyfriends", he asked hoarsely.

" I think the report says that all his previous boyfriends mysteriously disappeared",

He snorted at Harry's answer. " That's nice way to put it. Mysteriously disappeared. I wonder when would have been my turn to do so."

" He was an abusive tosser, Ron. He used to prey for innocent people like you. He was a control freak and psychopathic bastard."

"I know, Harry but he was never abusive to me. He never once raised his voice or physically hurt me before I betrayed him. I do not know how fucked up all this is. I want to hate him for taking advantage of me and even trying to kill me but he was the guy I fell in love with.

"No. He was not loving boyfriend, Ron. Don't fucking ever think so. He was a bloody criminal who deserved this."

"Nobody deserves this death, Harry. It was not his fault but mine. I was the gullible one. You do not know what it is like to be all poor and alone in this city. He was the one who looked at me in eyes not my body. He was the one who smiled at me without asking anything in return. Everyday either the men propositioned me like I was a piece of meat or they treated me like a dirt on their shoe. He was the first one with whom I felt myself. You do not know what being under-appreciated and ignored feels like. I was the sixth son of my family. Nothing I ever did mattered to them till I came out and after that I was blasphemy to them. You have got money, fancy job and friends. I was broke and lonely. I slept countless nights with my teeth clattering in cold in my only tattered coat and my stomach cramping with hunger. Even if he faked his love for me, I am still thankful for his pretences. I am so fucked up right now. I am sorry I can not do what you want me to do."

"What do you mean by that, Ron"

"I need to go away from all this bloody mess."

"Do you understand what running away at this stage means. Riddle will come after you. You will have no one to help you."

Ron laughed at Harry's words. " I never had anybody to help me. I am on my own. He will come after me wherever I go irrespective of your fucking witness protection whatever.I am a marked man, Harry. Let me go and lick my wounds in peace."

"Do you know what your refusal to cooperate with us will do. It will derail all our plans to nab Riddle and put him behind the bars".

He could hear anger in Harry's voice but he was too numb and beyond care to respond. If he was going to die soon, he better die without being anybody's pawn. He said carelessly ," I do not care a damn, Harry. I just want to go away."

His words or maybe the way he said them changed something in Harry. He saw fire burning in Harry's eyes as he turned and gripped Ron's shoulders with such a force that Ron gasped in pain. Harry's face was dark with emotions and he shouted at Ron's face, " You coward and selfish bastard! You are so pathetic thinking only of yourself, your little heartbreak, and your fucking murderer boyfriend. Have you ever thought that this thing is bigger than your self loathing. Do you know how many innocent men have died due to Riddle, how many families were killed, how many women left widowed and how many children were orphaned. The children who never saw their mom and dad. The children who never knew what being loved and cherished by your parents was like. You think Riddle is a drug lord no he is a fucking terrorist. Right at this moment when you are wallowing in your fucked up misery, there is someone losing his loved ones out there because of that son of a bitch".

Ron was stunned at the nakedness of Harry's fury. He had never imagined that alway stoic Harry would lose control like this. The bruises were beginning to form in his shoulders where Harry had held him so tightly. He could see anger and passion in his face but he was shocked to see pain in those eyes. And then it suddenly came to him, Harry's obsession with Riddle and he said quietly," Your parents. He killed them, didn't he".

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, he saw Harry deflating from his anger and averting his gaze from him. He left his grip on Ron's shoulders and started playing with his hands. Ron tentatively took Harry's hands in his one hand and with other he hugged Harry whispering, " I am sorry for being such a miserable fool".

Harry was still looking at his lap avoiding looking at him. He said in a voice steely with determination,"My father was a undercover cop who was sent to investigate Riddle's illegal operations. Some mole working in Police department by the name of Peter Pettigrew, ratted him out and Riddle came after my family and brutally murdered my mom and dad. Somehow miraculously, I was the one who survived and I think my life was spared to take his and for that I need you. You are the only one not belonging to his gang who had seen and met him. You are indispensable to us, Ron.

Ron felt ashamed of his cowardice. Here he was planning to run away from everything when brave men like Harry were trying their best to bring down Tom Riddle. His heart went out for a one year old boy who became orphan because of that vile man. Riddle was an evil incarnate. He still got gooseflesh thinking of his eerie and dangerous eyes. He had let down Harry. His voice was full of emotions and he closed his eyes to prevent tears falling down as he told Harry, " He is a vile man, Harry. He has these red dangerous eyes like Satan himself. I am sorry for thinking of quitting on you. After seeing what he had done to Blaise, I got really scared."

He felt Harry's hands on his cheeks as his face was lifted gently."Look at me, Ron." He opened his eyes and met stormy gaze of Harry filled with determination and something else, " Don't be afraid. I am here. I would protect you now matter what".

He could not understand what was happening to him. The soft touch of Harry's hands on his skin was setting his body on fire and he was drowning himself in his green eyes which had captivated him since the first time he had seen him. He was holding to his last dregs of control but when Harry's lips met his, he lost it completely. They were kissing each other as if each other breaths were their only source of survival. Their hands were roaming over each other's body in the frenetic urgency. He did not know who was more needy him or Harry the way their tongues were battling with each other to covert their mouths. They tore off their clothes desperate to map every inch of skin . He was roughly shoved into the floor by Harry. The cold and hard tiles were digging in his back but when Harry latched on to his nipple, he could not care a damn and groaned in pleasure. He felt there was a void inside him which Harry only could fill. " need you in me, Harry", he panted breathlessly. "Let me get some lube", Harry whispered in thick voice. " No" he cried as Harry bit his neck and lapped up the mark with his tongue. He took Harry's hands and sucked his fingers coating them with saliva." I want you to take me like this". Harry merely nodded his head completely understanding what he wanted and roughly shoved his finger inside him preparing him. He squirmed with discomfort and encompassing desire. He cried desperately, "want you now". Harry complied immediately entering ball deep inside him in a single flourish. He did not give Ron time to adjust as he started moving inside him. Ron welcomed the burning pain inside him as if his inside would burst. He pulled Harry's hair and kissed him roughly on his mouth as the pain gave way to little bouts of pleasure. He was stone hard and matching Harry's thrusts with his own. It felt something visceral and primal as their body danced to rhythm of sex. They made love as if there were no tomorrow. They clang to each other as if they were last two people left in world. It was not just the sliding of a body inside other, it felt like they were sharing years of loneliness, grief, sorrow and desperation. They grunted and groaned, their bodies were drenched in sweat and they were biting and marking every part of each other they could find to reach the brink and peak of ecstasy. The stars burst inside his eyes as Harry touched his cock and he got lost in abyss of pleasure as they both came with final guttural cry.

The bright rays of morning sun peeping from the window welcomed him as he opened his eyes. He was lying on a comfy bed. He could not remember coming to the bed in fact he could not remember anything after... He looked down to see Harry sleeping snugly in his chest looking so young and innocent. He ruffled Harry's hair and concluded that the cuddly Harry had become one of his favourite things in the world apart from chocolate eclairs of course. He felt light and bursting with joy. He was aching all over still he could not help grinning like mad. It felt like everything shit which had happened in his life was just a ruse to have Harry sleeping in his arms. He saw Harry cracking open his eyes and yawning. He did not know how Harry would react after last night. Maybe it was just one off thing for him. He shut his eyes as he felt too exposed to stomach Harry's rejection. He felt Harry nuzzling his ear murmuring "good morning. Do you pass out every time you have sex".

Ron felt the blush starting from somewhere around his knees. He shoved Harry away and replied hotly," No.. i do not."

Harry chucked lightly and began to look for something. He took something from pocket of trousers lying haphazardly about and said, " Give me your hand. I have something to show you."

He teased," Do you gift everybody you have sex with".

Harry smiled warmly replying," Only the redheads. It's a watch with tracking device. If you push this little button. GPRS will be activated and I will know where you are. I want you to wear it all the time."

"I will wear it all the time", he promised with his voice full of gratitude and hugged Harry tightly. The sharp beeping of Harry's phone broke off their embrace. Harry whispered," I need to go now, Ron. About last night , we will talk today, right." and kissed him softly on lips before going away.

Ron spent the whole day in a state of daze alternating between the magical moments of last night and dreaded promise of the talk. He was not stupid to contemplate his future with Harry. Harry was a cop and he was just an eye witness to Riddle case. But the way Harry had looked at him and kissed him goodbye was creating ripples inside his heart. He was falling again and he was falling hard for Harry. God damn his foolish heart.

He heard the door breaking open. He was pleasantly surprised that Harry had actually  
come early. He rushed towards the door to greet Harry.

All the blood drained from his face as he saw Fenrir Greyback standing before him in Harry's house smiling maniacally.  
"Hello, Ginger. Long time no see. Ain't you feeling lonely ,now that your Italian lover boy is dead and gone. But you don't worry, babe. I will take care of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.. I suck at writing smut plz don't hate me for that. It seems that troubles in Ron's life are far from over. Next chapter is ready will update it tomorrow.


	11. The last encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in this story I am giving warning of torture scene though nothing is explicit. I am finally at the end of this story. Thanks for all the kudos and beautiful comments.

Chapter 11

_Look at me, Ron. Don't be afraid. I am here. I would protect you now matter what._

He was tied to the chair and to his utter humiliation, completely naked in a dark room with throbbing pain in his head. He remembered trying to fight Greyback. He had thrown back Greyback on the floor and was trying to wrestle with him but someone had creeped from behind and hit him on his head with something. Now he had recovered to this new nightmare. He wondered bitterly when his life had become a soap opera with never ending twists and turns. He was surprised that he was still alive, He did not know how much time had passed since he had lost consciousness. He imagined Harry coming home and finding him gone. What if Harry thought he had ran away. He would be disgusted by him and would never come looking for him. But Harry had promised him that he would protect him. He even had given him some kind of tracking device. He realised to his horror that he was not wearing that watch. They must have taken that watch when they had took off his clothes. He was too terrorised to imagine what kind of torture was planned for him. Why had they not killed him already and fed his body to vultures. Why was he naked? What were these bastards going to do to him? He shuddered with revulsion at the memory of Fenrir Greyback smarmy smile. So this was it. That's how he was going to die. They, he and Harry were going to talk tonight. He had spent the whole day in uneasy yet pleasant anticipation. It was so ironical that the day he had felt a bit of genuine happiness in his miserable life was going to be his last day.

He heard the clicking sound of lock turning. He braced himself to face what horror the opening of that door would bring. He shut his eyes and prayed to God to let his be a quick death. He heard the footsteps of people approaching him. He felt his heart coming to his mouth.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. Your Prince Charming is here".

He heard sing song voice of Greyback accompanied by laughter of people. He dreaded to open his eyes. He dreaded to see his last moments on earth. He gasped in pain as he felt someone pinching inside of his thigh and met with dirty gaze of Greyback chuckling, "That's like a good boy".

Fenrir Greyback had not removed his hand from his thigh and was slowly stroking him with a look that shot shivers down his spine. He remembered the words Greyback had said when they first met.

_I have special weakness of Redheads, you know._

He was paralysed with fear. He could not feel anything except revolting touch of Greyback on his body. He wanted to curl up and cover every part of himself. He felt exposed and very very vulnerable like a rabbit being hunted by pack of wolves. He would not even get the dignity of quiet death. He was going to be ravaged by these animals before taking his last breath.

"Welcome, Mr Weasley. We meet again"

He saw a figure emerging from silhouette and was face to face with Tom Riddle second and he imagined last time in his life.

"When we met first time, I would never had imagined that a sweet little boy like you would give us so much trouble. Your boyfriend vouched vociferously for your innocence. But appearances are always deceptive, that's what they say. Zabini was my protege. I had discovered him swindling rich women of their wealth. He was sharp, suave and my most sane and efficient lieutenant. I had high hopes from that one but then he dug his own grave by sharing his bed with a double crossing fool like you. I had told Zabini that emotions have no role in our trade but poor guy was infatuated with you while you were fucking around with Potter. It is because of you that I had to kill him. I smothered him with my own hands. The fool sacrificed for you, Potter's puppet. Do you think Potter will find me. Nobody can reach me, boy. I am invincible. Potter is not the first man trying to nab me. His father tried too once upon a time. You know what I did. I shot him point blank. His little sacrificing wife came in front of us and became what you say is collateral damage. Now I wonder why I spared that infant. I should have broken his neck while I could before Potter junior became such a nuisance. But don't worry, I would not give you such a painless death. I want you so miserable that you would beg for your own death. "

"You are right, Riddle. You should have killed Harry when you had chance because he is coming after you. He is not afraid of likes of you. Then I will see how invincible you are."

He saw Riddle eyes glowing red with fury as Riddle slapped him hard on his face. He felt the blood trickling from the mouth which he spat on the ground. He did not why he was being so reckless but he wanted to hurt the psychopath standing before him who had no qualms in murdering a baby.

"I want you to take care of this delusional fool, Greyback. Be as creative you want." ordered Riddle with voice as hard as flint.

"Thank you, Boss. I was waiting for your words", Greyback replied taking out a sharp knife, " I assure you that you would not be disappointed".

He was alone in the room with Greyback now who was playing with his knife as he came nearer and nearer to him.

"I love to play with my toys before smashing them", Greyback dragged the knife across his chest slicing the skin open like a fruit, "Blaise had spoilt you rotten. If you were mine, you would have thought thousand times before doing your dirty little trick."

"You are insane monster. You should be in a mental asylum", Ron bellowed in pain as the blood began to trickle towards his stomach and legs. He was sick and tired of being tossed around like a thing. If he were now going to die, he better die with his opinions known loud and clear.

His insult only amused Greyback who barked maniacally and made a pattern of zig zag on his chest and abdomen with his sharp knife, " Ain't I such a nice artist. You do make a pretty picture, Ginger."

"Why don't you just kill me, bastard", Ron grunted barely suppressing moans of pain. He was loosing blood and had started feeling dizzy.

"What would be fun in that?", Greyback mocked and proceeded to cut off the ropes binding him to the chair," I am not a bastard, pretty boy. See, I have set you free. "

This was his last chance. Using all the strength he had, Ron lunged at Greyback but he had overestimated himself. He felt flat on his face on the floor with the thump. He felt Greyback straddling him. He flailed his limbs and body to dislodge the man but could not do so. He felt the horrendous and moist breath of Greyback on his ear as the man whispered, " You can not do anything except comply with what I want. And you know what I want. This little piece of your ass had been tempting me ever since I had laid my eyes on it."

The horror of what Greyback was going to do to him hit Ron hard as he separated Ron's ass exposing him. He heard unbuckling of belt and noise of trousers being lowered. He screamed his lungs out for help. He squirmed, flailed and flapped helplessly as Greyback lapped up his ear with tongue whispering," Don't worry, Ginger. I won't fuck you dry" and smeared his asshole with something fluid which he realised was his own blood.

He gave howl of pain and desperation as he felt Greyback's hardness just touching him there. God, not this, not like this. He did not want to die being viciously raped by a madman. As he braced himself to face his final degradation and humiliation, the door of the room was blasted open. Harry Potter was standing at the door with blood dripping all over him and a gun in his hand. The sounds of gun being shot was last thing he heard before he started drifting into unconsciousness.

He did not know whether it was true or he was hallucinating as Harry approached and covered his nakedness with a coat. He felt light caress of a kiss on his forehead and murmur of Harry saying,"It's all right, Ron. The nightmare is over".

It felt like a deja vu when he woke to the sounds of machine beeping and alarms. It took him a moment to realise that he was again in the hospital but this time he was wrapped in bandages like a fucking mummy. Harry.. His last memory was of Harry covered in blood. He was desperate to know what had happened to Harry. Whether he was okay or not. Harry had kept his promise. He had been there to protect him. He wanted to know about Harry more than anything in the world but the nurses who came to dress his wounds never gave him any information. He kept on drifting in and out of unconsciousness for he did not know how much time till one day he awoke to the sight of Draco Malfoy sneering at him.

"So, you made it alive, then." drawl of Draco Malfoy greeted him and Ron heaved a sigh of relief. Draco was Harry's partner and he would take him to see Harry.

" Can I meet Detective Potter, Sir? I need to know how is he. He was wounded the last time I saw him." he requested.

"And why would Detective Potter want to meet you?" said Draco Malfoy coldly.

" He knows me. I stayed in his house. I was going to be a witness against Tom Riddle." he replied politely.

"You are such a fool, Weasley. You really thought there was some fucking witness protection program for you. It was all part of a plan. You were nothing but a bait to draw Riddle out. We were never going to make a legal case against Riddle. He would have gone scot free because he had all judges and jury in his pockets. All we wanted was an opportunity. And then you came waltzing in with information against your dear gangster boyfriend. You went on and stabbed him in the back and whoa Riddle was after you. The plan was to lure him out. We leaked information about you to his men and Harry planted a tracking chip on you. The trap was set and we waited for Riddle to make his move. And rest they say is history. Riddle was killed in police shooting." Draco finished with flourish.

"What about Detective Potter, Sir? I just want to know whether he is fine." he said incoherently.

Draco Malfoy exploded in anger," Oh my God. You are such a conniving little bitch. Now your sugar daddy is dead, you are trying to entrap Harry. You know he is rich, right. Wow, what a show of concern. Did you sleep with him? You did. What a slut you are. The body of one boyfriend is cold yet and you are spreading your legs for another man. Tell me something, for how many days have you known Harry? less than one month! and now you are so concerned and devoted. I have been with Harry for past five years. I know for certain that Harry does not do relationships stuff. So cut out rosy dreams of happily everafter with him. And find yourself another mafia boyfriend who would fall for this poor innocent boy routine. He does not care for you. For him, you were just a mean to get to Riddle. And it was Harry who was mastermind behind this brilliant mission. Since now Riddle is dead, you are just useless piece of shit for us so just scamper away to gutters where you belong. By the way, Harry is doing well recovering from his injuries. And he said he would be fine if you don't bother us from now on. He is thankful for your little help in his plan and would definitely not want to see likes of you in future."

The pain he felt somewhere around his chest after hearing Draco Malfoy's words was worse than his torture at the hands of Greyback. But Harry was alive and okay and somehow the thought of Harry surviving Tom Riddle acted like a balm to his bruised heart and broken body as he braced himself to another night of fitful sleep and nightmares.


	12. The end or new beginnings

Chapter 12

Three months later......

"Two cheeseburgers and blueberry pancakes to the family on table nine, hon"

"I am on it", replied Ron Weasley. Three months had passed since his ordeal. The scars on his body and fucking nightmares were the only reminders of what he had gone through. But as always he had started over again from scratch. He could have gone back to Tom's. He knew that the old man, however angry he was at Ron, would finally relent and give him back his old job. But Ron had learnt one thing from his almost brush with the death that life was too precious and he should do what his heart told him to. His heart only desired two things. First was an impossible dream of waking up to a pair of green eyes looking at him with love. He wondered why being lied upon by Harry did not hurt. Why being used like a bait for his plan for revenge did not make him angry and betrayed. Blaise had done the same thing and he had been hurt, distraught and revolted. Why in spite of being used as a bait and the whore, he still wanted Harry to be happy. In fact if Harry had asked him to be the trap for Riddle, he would have merrily given his consent . He would have even given his life for Harry to have his revenge. He did not know why his heart still bled for Harry with his empty house and no pictures on mantelpieces except a room filled with every crap information about Riddle. There was no denying the fact that he, Ron Weasley was head over heels in love with Harry Potter. Three months had gone by and he still caught a breath and his heart still thud whenever he spotted a mop of black hair on the crowded street. He had spent one entire fucking year in arms of Blaise Zabini and he had almost forgotten him but that one night with Harry had been cast in his heart forever. It did not matter that Harry did not want anything to do with guy like Ron when he had smart, handsome guys like Draco Malfoys of the world falling for him. All he had was memories of that night. The feel of Harry's hands, lips and tongue on his skin were as real to him as scars left by Fenrir Greyback. He had not seen and heard from Harry since his rescue. He had even tried once or twice to contact him but there was no response. It was clear to him as sunlight that Harry wanted nothing to do with him. But the fact was Harry was alive and well and had taken down the demon who had ruined his childhood was only solace Ron had and he had reconciled to it. His near death experience had also made him realise the importance of loved ones. He would have died without his family knowing anything about it. He had written a letter to his family after so many years apologising for running away and telling them about his whereabouts. And to his immense surprise and joy, his mum had written back inviting him home for christmas.

The second important thing he had done was getting enrolled in a professional culinary course. He loved cooking and now he wanted to do it professionally. He had saved little money while bartending at old Tom's which was sufficient for course fees. He had always been frugal even while living with Blaise. He had started working as a waiter and cook in a local diner and after that he used to attend his classes in evening. Except for a certain emptiness in his heart and occasional flashbacks of Greyback , his life was getting along okay.

"Are you finished with your shift?" asked Lavender another waitress leaning forward a little and smiling coyly.

"Yeah. Getting late for class." Ron replied politely. He was not that clueless to ignore flirtatious undertones in her voice. Sometimes he thought how different his life would have been if he were straight. He would never have left his house. He would never have met Blaise and got embroiled in Riddle's world. He would have lived happily with his wife and half a dozen kids in his little town. But that life was not destined for him.

 "What about drinks tonight?", Lavender insisted.

"I am sorry, Lav. May be some other time." He smiled sweetly and gestured her good bye. He hurriedly came out of the diner into back alley and took a breath of relief. It was really tough avoiding undue attentions of Lavender. He could have easily told her about his sexual orientation but she was a big gossip and he really did not want to lose this job as the owner looked like a bit homophobe. As he turned to go towards his home, he heard footsteps approaching him and the voice he thought he would never hear again calling his name.

"Hi Ron, How are you doing?" Harry Potter was standing before him looking at him with the same unfazed gaze as always.

Ron had played in his mind various scenarios countless times in these three months when he would again meet Harry. But now when the real Harry was here, he was tongue tied and could barely nod.

"I know you are getting late for your class but I need to talk to you."

He looked at Harry quizzically. How on the earth Harry knew about his culinary class. He was surprised to see Harry fidgeting at his questioning look. Detective Harry Potter ,he knew, was always confident of what he said and wanted. But today it seemed like Harry was nervous about something.

"I know you are getting curious about how I know about your class", Harry said awkwardly shuffling his feet, " actually I know all your routine. I know you get up at six and go jogging for one hour. You do morning shift in Joe's diner till three and then you attend cooking class at local college till seven. I know that you may think of me as some kind of obsessive stalker after this but I needed to know you were safe."

"Why didn't you come and meet me all this time, Harry", he asked.

" Lestrange brothers escaped that night. After I got discharged from hospital, I went after them. It took me months to catch hold of them."

"Why now, Harry." he said bitterly.

"Because I promised. I promised you that I will protect you. I am sorry that I could not fully hold to my promise. I am sorry you had to suffer at the hands of that bastard. I would dig up his grave and kill him hundred times for torturing you. We tracked Riddle's den that night thanks to your tracking chip. It was a bloodbath. Though we managed to shoot down Riddle but Lestrange brother managed to escape. They wanted revenge and you were on on their hitting list. I had to track them down"

"Wasn't I just a bait in your master plan. Why show such concerns for me?"

Harry looked at little alarmed at his outburst and shrugged his shoulders dejectedly.  
"Yes, you are right, Ron. You were initially a pawn in the plan but the moment you entered into my house, you became something more. You asked me once whether I knew what being under-appreciated and ignored feels like. I could not answer you that because I had never felt anything else. I was raised by my aunt and uncle as an unwanted freak. I used to sleep in cupboard by the stairs among the brooms and linen hungry and cold. I was the weird kid in the school who nobody talked to because I used to wear oversized and used clothes of my cousin. Hermione was the only one who took pity on me. I learnt how to survive. I learnt quickly how to avoid beatings. I learnt how to take things because nobody gave me anything no christmas presents no birthday gifts. I learnt how to use people because nobody cared for me. And when I was eighteen, the truth about my parents was revealed to me. Suddenly I had both money and a mission in my life. And nothing else mattered. But then you came knocking. I do not know whether it was deep blue of your eyes or openness of your heart, I was hooked. The way you wrinkle your eyebrows when you are confused, the way you blush with your ears getting red, the way you absentmindedly lick your lips, the way your face lit up when you are happy, the way you can not hide how you feel, the way you duck your head when I used to catch you looking at me, the way you hum unconsciously when you are cooking, the way your hair glints coppery red in first rays of sun, the way you can not tell a lie and the way how pure and forgiving your heart is, I have known you for less than one month then why it felt like I had been waiting for you for a life time. Before I met you, i knew what sex was, hot, sweaty, fast and hard with no promises of future. But that night was the first time I woke up with someone in my arms. I want you in every way possible. I want to listen to sounds of your clumsy footsteps, you showering in the bathroom, you cooking something, watching tv, talking to me and writhing and moaning under me forever. I had been always lonely in my life but it never hurt until the day you left. Hermione jokes that I might be in love with you. How would I know what love is when I was never shown love. It is like asking blind man to see or deaf man to listen to a symphony. The only thing I know is I need you in my life, safe and happy. So, Ron Weasley if you are still interested in a obsessive stalker who does not know how to love or show emotions, will you go out on a date with me."

To say that Ron Weasley was stunned would be a gross understatement. There must be some word in dictionary to describe this feeling when you are tearing up and simultaneously delirious with happiness, you are angry, hurt but healed at the same time, you are totally confused but you have never been sure your entire life. He stared at the man standing before him who was looking at Ron with such honesty that his heart was melting like a warm lava and he replied," I have experience with dating dangerous men so don't you worry, Detective Potter but the last part you said was not true. Maybe someone who told you that you can not show emotions had not seen your eyes because they whisper everything your heart want to say."

As he rushed into the waiting arms of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley realised that after spending his entire lifetime running away, he had finally found home.

 

_Did you put chilli in Malfoy's pasta?_

_I don't know what are you talking about._

_Ron!_

_Harry!_

_You know he is allergic. He gets hives._

_Duh.. He did not die, did he? anyway Hermione was there in case.._

_Ron!_

_Harry!_

_That was very mean of you._

_Yeah.. you mean like threatening Lavender Brown with felony charges._

_I don't know what are you insinuating._

_Harry!_

_She should not have DUI then. I was just doing my duty._

_You know I am one hundred percent gay, right. Besides you are the one who fucked Malfoy._

_That was ages ago when I was in training._

_That still counts. The pompous git still has hots for you. Why shouldn't he? look at you._

_That's your fault that I fucked Malfoy._

_How it is my fault, Mr too irresistible to anyone._

_You should have met me sooner._

_How sooner we are talking about._

_Like eleven._

_That young. We could have met in a train._

_Nah.. We would have met in the school._

_And we would have been best mates forever._

_Yeah..you, me and Hermione._

_If only there were magic in the world, Harry._

 

 

_finish....._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally my first completed story. It is so strange that it was a just a silly idea few months back now it is twelve chapter story. All the encouragement I got in form of kudos and comments was wonderful. I love writing Ron and have few other stories planned including drabbles or one shot about harry ron in whispers of my heart. I hope you enjoyed my work..


End file.
